Little Did You Know
by 3rdRFTSlove
Summary: Horatio already had one kid he didn't know about, but what if there was another? Meet Mickayla Taylor, daughter of Horatio Caine and her best friend Robin Heffron, daughter of Ryan Wolfe. Too bad no one ever told them that they had daughters. Late Season 6 oriented will go into later seasons. AU because Jesse and Walter are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this story. The only characters I own are the OC's.**

* * *

A young girl held onto the outstretched hand of an older woman. Gripping it as though it was her only lifeline. The rain was pelting them from left and right. The umbrella only covering so much of them. Their feet soaked because of the various puddles that littered the sidewalk. Iron clad gates swung open upon their arrival. They ran up the steps and opened the big stain glass doors. A petite woman with wispy blonde hair walked down the stairs.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Emily Warner and I am the Dean of Students here at St. Su. And may I ask your name young lady?" She said with a polite voice to the little girl, bending down so she was at the child's eye level.

"I'm Mickayla Taylor," the young girl said, looking at Warner without a hint of fear.

"What a beautiful name. Is it alright if you go and wait in the lobby while I talk to Mrs. Boiyd?" Mrs. Warner pointed towards the oak door at the far end of the little hall. Mickayla shook her head and walked towards the lobby. As soon as she was out of earshot the two women looked at one another. "Mrs. Boiyd, how is her behavior usually?" She asked as they made their way to her office at the other end of the hall.

"Well behaved at her foster center, she was very well liked by the other girls," Mrs. Boiyd said as they stopped in front of the office.

"Splendid." Mrs. Warner said, opening up the door and gesturing for Mrs. Boiyd to take the seat next to another woman who was writing on some forms.

Mickayla let the oak door close behind her and took in the sights of the room. Everything was a deep crimson color. Another girl was sitting on the sofa staring out the window. Mickayla walked up to her. She stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm Mickayla, but call me Mick." She said when the girl looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Robin, I prefer to be called Rob or Robs. New here?" She said with a strong Philly accent.

"Yea. My social worker just brought me here."

"Huh. Mine did the same thing forever ago. She's still in the office signing papers to get me transferred here."

"How old are you?" Mick plopped down on the couch next to Rob.

"8, you?"

"Me too. Don't you think it's just a little bit odd that two girls are the same age and are basically in the same situation?"

"Uh-huh. Parents die?" Rob said brushing a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Nope never knew them."

"Me too. Did they send you away 'cuz you were 'too smart' to handle?" Rob said using air quotes around too smart.

"Yea. I took an IQ test like two years ago and they have been sending me from school to school to see if I can go there, but not a lot of them accept wards from the state."

"Yea, I know that too. God this place is boring." Rob said getting off the couch and walking up so she was right next to the window.

"You from Philly?" Mick said walking up next to her.

"Guess you can tell. You?"

"I think I might have been born in Florida."

"Long way from there."

"Yup. This couple was going to adopt me so we came here, got everything ready. Disaster struck and a fire destroyed everything. The couple balked, and so Mrs. Boiyd has been taking me from private school to private school." Rob turned to meet Mick and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." They stood like that for a few silent seconds. Both of them just staring outside at the monstrous storm. "Wanna go outside and play in the rain?"

"As long as we don't sing in the rain, sure." They both ran to the oak door and pulled it open slightly. They peeked around the side and checked to see if anyone was around. Silently running through the hall, they pulled open the door and dashed outside. Within just a few moments they were soaked down to their bones. Neither child cared and they continued to run around. They splashed through the puddles, mud sliding down their legs. The way that the two were playing, it was as if they had known each other since they were born.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Years Later

"Everyone gather round." The now greying Mrs. Warner said as she walked into the dining hall. At a large mahogany table sat various teenagers, some were playing games. Mrs. Warner eyed the two girls who were at the very back of the table, they were playing multiple games of rock-paper-scissors.

"What's up Mrs. W?" Asked a teenage boy, who immediately sat up straight upon her arrival. He hung onto her every word, no matter if it was to yell at them or praise them.

"Evan, remember all the essays that you kids wrote last month?" Mrs. Warner turned her attention from Evan back to the girls. They both finally turned towards her. She gave her all powerful glare, causing them to give her all their attention.

"Yea. I thought my fricken hand was gonna fall off. Why?" Evan said, rubbing his hand as if the pain was still there.

"Well with the thanks to two of your wonderful essays, we all won that trip to Miami. Now one of the visits will be to the Crime Lab in Miami Dade, so all of you are going to be on your best behavior. That means you two." She said half glaring at Rob and Mick.

"We won't do anything." They both said at the same time. Giving off smiles that would rival the Cheshire cat's.

"Oh you two will end up in trouble somehow. Alright the tickets are going to be here any minute and the flight leaves tomorrow morning at 8 so be up at 6. Now go off and pack." She said with a smile and walked out of the room. Shaking her head slightly as she heard the screams of joy from the kids.

"Dude you do realize that she is right, something will probably happen to us. Something always does." Rob said as Mick got up out of her chair. They walked out the open door and started walking up the grand staircase.

"Yup. This is going to be one sad party though. There will only be 11 of us going since that's all that stays here year round, I mean besides Jim."

"Yea. Even though it's only 7:30, I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Night." Mick watched as Robin shut her bedroom door and then walked to her own room. She flung open the door and jumped on her bed, doing a face plant in the meantime. "Dammit. Stupid remote." She said as she threw the offensive thing off her bed. '_I wonder what'll happen when we're down there. Maybe it'll be a hurricane! Nah, I doubt it will be something that cool._' She soon drifted off her mind running through everything that could happen down in Florida.

"Robs...get up." Mick said as she knocked on the door at 5:45 in the morning. "Robs. You have three minutes or else I'm coming in." She yelled again. No answer replied. She impatiently tapped her foot. "Screw it." She mumbled aloud and jimmied open the door. A skill that would get her in a lot of trouble with Warner if she ever found out. Robin was lying in a mass of blankets, still dead asleep. "Robs get up." She said shaking her friend slightly to no avail. "Robin Eion Heffron you better get your lazy ass up so help me God!" She screamed in her ear. Rob let out a huge scream, and fell on the floor in a heap of blankets. She opened her eyes and gave the best glare she could give.

"Dude!" Everyone at St. Su knew that she was not a morning person.

"Don't dude me. We're leaving in less than 15 minutes and you're not even packed yet." Mick said gesturing around the room, and pointing to the empty suitcase that was sitting by the closet.

"What are you my mother?" Rob said getting up off the ground. She scrubbed her hands over her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to being awake. She looked over at Mick who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"If I was your mother I'd shoot myself. Do you want help or not?"

"Yea. Yea." She said grabbing a handful of clothes and throwing them in her bag. At 5:57 they ran down the stairs, both toting their overfilled bags.

"Late sleeping again Robin?" Evan said with a snicker. He was dressed his best.

"Screw you brownnoser. And don't call me Robin." Rob said angrily, yawning at the end.

"Don't fight you two." Mrs. Warner said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I have everyone's ticket so we are good to go." She handed the keys to Jim, Mr. Fix-it in the house. All 11 walked out of the house and into the school bus that was waiting.

Five hours later they all went to the baggage carousel grabbing their bags while trying to keep Mick and Rob from jumping on the conveyor belt.

"I swear you two act just like little kids." Warner said. In return she got two matching grins. As they all walked out she grimaced as the heat blew in her face. "Alright we are gonna go to the hotel first and then we are going to head to the Crime Lab." A school bus was waiting for them as they walked across the parking lot. The bus was soon on its way to Miccosukee Resort and Convention Center. "Mick, Rob, your sharing a room. Do not destroy it or else toilet duty for the rest of the year when we get back." Mrs. Warner threatened the girls. "I mean it." She tossed the girls their keys to the room and assigned the next room.

"Why would we destroy our hotel room?" Mick said. "We wouldn't be able to blame someone else for it." All she got in return was a glare from Warner. "Just joking shesh."

"Drop your bags off and meet me in 10 minutes in the lobby." Warner said walking towards her own room with her bag in hand. They all parted ways. Mick and Rob opened up their room. It was quaint and had a little view of the beach. Robin placed her bag on the bed closest to the door and sat down on the edge. Mick did the same for her bed. She plucked her sun glasses out of her hair.

"Ready?" She asked Robin who was staring at the wall.

"Yea. Let's get this show on the road." She answered with a laugh. They both sprung up and put on their shades. They walked to the door. "You have the key?" Rob said turning so she was facing Mick as she opened the door. Mick started to pat her pockets.

"No. I gave it to you." Rob patted her own pockets and shook her head.

"I gave it to you. Remember the last time we were in a hotel. I lost the key card and you gave me a lecture about it. You promised that the next time we stayed at a hotel you were going to take care of the card." Rob said giving her a glare. Mick opened up her little wallet and sighed.

"Found it. Don't forget to bring your id with you either." Mick said as she walked out the door. She could practically hear Rob's eyes rolling.

"Yes mother." Rob whispered before she joined Mick in the hallway. She grabbed the handle and eased the door shut.

"I heard that." Mick said with a smirk as they walked down the hall to the lobby, where they both knew that everyone else was already waiting in the lobby for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mick and Rob walked into the lobby. Mrs. Warner was off to the side next to the large bay window. She kept looking at her watch. "Bus must be late. You know how she takes to being late." Rob said as they stopped about 20 feet behind Warner.

"Yea I know. She will probably find some way to prove that traffic is our fault. Hell if she really wanted to, she could blame the Vietnam War on us." Mick said looking out at the trees.

"In her defense you two do start up trouble." Evan said as he walked up behind the girls. They spun around giving him their best glares. He slinked back a little bit.

"Can it Evan!" Rob hissed out, rolling her eyes once more before turning back around. "Ass." She whispered to herself. Mick let out a laugh and joined her. Already knowing what Rob was thinking since she was thinking the exact same thing. She stuck her tongue out as Evan walked by so he could stand closer to the window and check for the aforementioned bus. The other kids came back handing Mrs. Warner a bunch of pamphlets. She nodded her thanks. After about 10 minutes the bus finally arrived.

"Alright come on kids. We do not want to keep the police waiting." Mrs. Warner said as she walked out into the open sun.

"It's not like they don't wait enough. I mean come on, look at all the cop shows on TV. They have to email a warrant, and then wait to see if the judge even approves it. And then they have to wait some more until they can print it out. Then they have to drive and serve the warrant." One of the kids piped up as they followed Warner out the doors.

"Gabby. You watch way too much television. You know it rots your brains." Mick said with a laugh.

"Hardy-har-har. You know I'm right Mickayla." She sneered back. Mick started to move forward, but was held in place by Rob.

"Breathe in and out. Don't let the air-head psych you out. You are smarter than her. Just remember the scores from the tests last week. Everyone beat her. She may be 'smart' according to the state, but she isn't smart according to the rest of us here. I mean even Evan hates her, and he is such a brownnoser." Rob said, using air quotes when she said smart. Mick smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked out together and were the last people on the bus.

Mrs. Warner sighed as the bus started moving towards the crime lab. She generally liked taking the kids out, but two people generally caused those plans to go awry. Depending on the two of their moods they would either talk the entire time, or they would be so quiet that no one would even notice them. So far the two had been quiet, Mick was still mad about Gabby using her full name. Mrs. Warner had to check several times to make sure the two girls were still on the bus, because sometimes you just didn't know with those two. They had ways of sneaking off in a millisecond if you took your eyes off of them while they were planning something. They all rode in silence except for a select few who were looking at the cars, saying which ones they wanted to buy.

"Come on get off." Mrs. Warner ordered. "Everyone stay with your buddy." Mick and Rob pulled out some fake plastic handcuffs and handcuffed the other pairs together. "You two knock it off." She resisted the urge to do a facepalm.

"We got some for everyone else too, Mrs. Warner. We didn't want anybody to be left out." Mick said.

"What she said." Rob agreed as she finished tightening her own cuff to her hand.

"Girls I said behave now behave or else knowing you two; you will get arrested for doing something bad when we are in a room full of cops." Warner said as she began to walk to the doors of the building. "Everyone take off those stupid things and throw them in the garbage." The other kids happily took theirs off, Rob and Mick scowled, but still took theirs off as well. They walked into a large open area. A blonde woman stood in the middle, a somewhat fake smile plastered on her face. She held a clip-board in her arms.

"Hello. I'm Calleigh Duquesne. Welcome to the Miami Dade Crime Lab. We're up on the fourth floor. So if you'll follow me to the elevators we can be on our way." She started walking towards the elevators when she heard two teenage girls say 'Hell No.' She turned around and saw what appeared to be the teacher talking to two infuriated girls. "Is there a problem?" She asked sincerely, which even surprised her a bit. She got the short straw when they were all deciding who would meet up with the group first. The girls looked up. Calleigh sucked in a sharp breath. The girls had the same physical characteristics as Horatio and Ryan. '_Well he never knew about Kyle. DNA tests first it is._' She gave a small smile as she formulated her plan. She turned her full attention back to Mrs. Warner who looked like she had it with the two in question.

"Yes two of my students refuse to ride on an elevator. I think it has to do with something about them getting stuck on a free falling one when they were 10." Warner said making eye contact with Calleigh.

"Well if you would like I can take these two up on the stairs while you take the elevators? Here are your passes. Just make sure that they are showing. If you get stopped just tell them that you are the group from St. Su. They will know who you are."

"That would be lovely wouldn't it be girls?" Warner said turning to them.

"Peachy." Robin said her accent clearly showing that she was not from Miami. Warner left with the other 8 students while Calleigh showed Rob and Mick the staircase. She led the way while the two girls were silent behind her. They reached the fourth floor and walked over to the elevators where the other group was waiting.

"Alright now the first thing we are going to do is go to the DNA lab. Is it alright if we take a sample of your DNA now to show you how we do it?" Calleigh asked, receiving 9 yeses and 2 whatevers. Mrs. Warner walked up to Calleigh. "So not to be intruding or anything but what is the average age for them?"

"They all are 17 or 18. They all are part of the foster care system and were not allowed to graduate high school early because of their situations. So please do not talk down to these kids because they understand some things more than you or I could even begin to comprehend." She said in a polite and quiet way so the kids could not hear their conversation.

"I apologize." Calleigh said again, her apology truly authentic. She really wanted to get down to the ulterior motive that she had. Everyone filed in the DNA lab. A dark skinned man turned around. Looking a little surprised that they stopped here first. Originally the group was supposed to go to Fingerprinting first. Calleigh gestured towards him and spoke. "This is Eric Delko and he will be showing you how to take and run DNA into CODIS. Do you all know what CODIS stands for?" She received a few turns of the eyes in a 'come on really?' look. She nodded to Eric to begin his portion of the presentation.

"Alright well we use a buccal swab to take DNA. So who wants to go first?" Mick and Rob both raised their hands. They had a competition with the other students. They always had to be the first ones to do something. "Alright two volunteers." Eric proceeded to take their DNA. He capped the swabs off and then handed them to Calleigh. 3 minutes later, everyone had their DNA taken. "Alright well I'm gonna take you to go meet our boss Horatio Caine so if you will all follow me." Everyone filed out of the room. Mick and Rob hung back and started to walk back to the DNA lab to ask Calleigh a question.

"You know she had something else planned when we took those swabs." Rob said as they were about to round the corner that led to the lab.

"Yea, you could see it in her eyes. She was practically in heaven after she had the samples in her hands." Mick said. They stopped outside the door. They moved to enter when they heard Calleigh start talking.

"Oh my god. I was right." Rob and Mick peeked in the room while Calleigh was distracted. They looked at the screen. A number 1 and a number 2 were up. Both had a flashing message saying Direct DNA match. Under that it had two different names. Under the number 1 the name that kept flashing was Horatio Caine. Under the number 2, the name was Ryan Wolfe. They both stared wide eyed at the screen. Neither could take their eyes off of it. Calleigh started to turn around, and the girls bolted. They stopped outside an empty lab. Neither could form words, their eyes whipping back and forth as though the message was in mid-air and they were reading it over and over again. After a few seconds they looked at one another. They evened their breathing out. Silence came over them.

"Well, now we know why she wanted our DNA." Mick said after regaining control over her breathing.

"Yup." Rob said, her tone was one of disbelief. "We should probably go find the group." Mick just nodded. They turned back and started to follow down the original hall that they were supposed to be in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry that this took so long to update. Stupid real life got in the way. This chapter does feature a little bit of swearing, just a little warning for the faint of heart. **

* * *

They rounded the final corner where they saw Mrs. Warner waiting for them. She had her hands on her hips and a deadly look in her eyes. "What did I tell you about behaving yourself?" She asked them clearly agitated. Her right foot started tapping while she waited for the two to speak.

"We were behaving. We just wanted to thank Ms. Duquesne for showing us the stairs." Rob said with a smile. Mick nodded quickly in agreement. After a few seconds Mrs. Warner gave a small smile and shook her head. She motioned for them to follow a tanned guy who had just finished talking to the other students. They started walking behind her when they heard Calleigh's voice in the room next to them. Letting Warner get ahead of them, the two peeked their heads into the room.

"They were perfect matches for you two. And I just ran it twice." Calleigh was saying to two men. Their backs were to the girls. One had red-blond hair while the other was a brunette.

"Where are they now?" Asked one of the men.

"With Jesse and Eric. Calleigh call the two back here please." The other man said. Calleigh nodded and started to walk out of the room. Mick and Rob quickly dashed to the group. Mrs. Warner gave them a sharp look and then turned her attention back to Eric. The girls caught their breath and gave each other smiles. Silence surrounded them as the other students thought of the answer to a question that Eric had proposed to them all. They could hear the clicking of heels getting closer and closer. Mick reached over and quickly gave Rob's hand a gentle squeeze. Her hand dropped as Calleigh walked in behind them.

"Excuse me." Calleigh said as she got behind the girls. Her little interruption made everyone look toward her.

"Yes?" Mick said as she was the last person to turn. Calleigh looked Rob and Mick in the eyes before she began.

"Can you two come with me please? You are not in trouble at all." Calleigh said with a smile on her face. The girls turned to Mrs. Warner who nodded. Calleigh started to lead them back to the conference room. '_I can't believe this. I wonder how Kyle will react to this news._' She said to herself, knowing how much pain and change the teenager had already been put through in his life. Calleigh rounded into the room. Mick sat down across from the red-blond guy while Robin sat down in front of the brunette. The four stared at each other.

"So..." Mick said after about a minute of silence for the four.

"We know." Rob answered for them when the guy in front of her was about to say something.

"You know what?" Calleigh asked for the men.

"We know that they are supposed to be our dads." Mick answered. Both men stared at her.

"Well why don't we just introduce ourselves. I'm Ryan Wolfe." Ryan said looking to Horatio to say something. He didn't. "And that's Horatio Caine. So why don't you tell us your names?" He said wondering what was going on in Horatio's mind. '_Well he is a little bit more prepared for learning he has a kid. Especially the way he found out Kyle was his son. I'm freaking out; I wonder if it's showing. How the hell can someone not tell you that you have a kid? Did she have a good childhood? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to live here?_' Ryan shook his head to clear his mind, earning a questioning look from Rob.

"I'm Mickayla but call me Mick. This is Robin but call her Rob. So what's gonna happen now? You find out that you're our fathers and then what?" Mick said defensively, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Well we would hope that you would stay with us here in Miami." Horatio said opening his mouth for the first time. Ryan looked over to him and smiled a genuinely happy smile.

"Just like that?" Rob said with a wry laugh. She bit her lip as she shook her head. "We haven't known you guys for 17 years and then you just expect us to move in with you when you find out that we are your daughters!" Her eyes glared dangerously as she practically screamed the last part. Horatio was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Hey dad." Kyle said walking in the room. He turned and looked at the two girls that just stared at him. Mick's jaw just dropped, hanging open for a few seconds. She closed her eyes and then looked back up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I find out that I have a dad and a brother in the same day, what the fuck!" Mick screamed as she got up and ran out of the room. Bursting down the stairs in record time. Everyone turned to look at Robin. Rob just stared at the door with apprehension.

"What the hell just happened dad?" Kyle asked his eyes darting over everyone.

"Kyle that was your sister." Horatio said simply. Kyle was about to say something when Horatio opened his mouth and beat him to the punch. "Twin sister. Your mom told me that she had twins and that your twin sister died at the hospital due to some rare complication. There was no body for the burial. She didn't even have a name yet." Horatio closed his eyes and just let the knowledge sink in to everyone. Someone at the hospital had to have kidnapped the young baby, and the hospital had covered it up. The new found knowledge sunk into everyone. After closing her eyes for a few brief moments, Rob opened them and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked her, the shock of everything that was announced in the last 10 minutes loomed over him like his own personal rain cloud.

"To get my best friend." With that she walked out of the room leaving the men and one stunned Calleigh in her wake. She walked down the stairs and out of the building, seeing her friend sitting next to a tree. "So you have a twin brother and from what I heard, you were kidnapped just after you were born. Nice life huh?" She said plopping herself next to Mick. She glanced at her best friend, as mick kept ripping out blades of grass, and then turned her attention to people watching. There were a few people that caught her eyes as she waited for Mick to talk. Two guys looked like they were buying and selling drugs, one woman looked like she was a prostitute who was missing her corner, and a few more were just really squirrely looking types.

"Yea. What are we going to do? I mean this whole thing is really fucked up." Mick said after a few minutes. She dropped her collection of grass and looked up at the sun. Hating it for a moment before letting its rays sink in. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth. A twig snapped somewhere behind the two, but they paid no attention to it. Both so wrapped up in their own thoughts. They heard footsteps come near where they were at. Rob turned around and gasped. Mick whipped her head around to see a man in his mid to late 50's pointing a Desert Eagle at Rob's head. His left eye twitched in glee as he let out a chuckle. His fingers danced around the grip and trigger of the gun. The gun gleamed in the sun as he was about to pull the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Life just keeps interrupting me. This chapter probably sucks, not going to deny it. I had it all planned out and then hated what I started writing. So this is what y'all are going to get for now. Also this chapter references the TV show Supernatural. If you have not watched it, I feel sorry for you.**

* * *

His fingers relaxed a little on the trigger, almost like he was reconsidering what he was doing. After a few seconds his eyes regained his gleeful look and he turned the gun toward Mick. He could hear all the sounds of the people all around him, but he didn't care. These girls seemed to be enjoying life out in the sun and he hated them for it. Today was the day that he was going to end it all.

"Why…." Rob managed to get out before the gun was turned to her and the bullet exited the chamber. She let out a strangled cry and grabbed her shoulder, blood cascaded through her fingers. He started laughing, bringing the gun to rest next to his own head. His eyes bright and full of joy. He let his eyes wander and rested them slowly on Rob as she tried to calm herself down. Refusing to let this man see her cry. Mick looked between the man and Rob. She let out a quick breath and then tackled him with all her might.

They crashed to the ground. Wrestling for control of the gun that went off one more time, almost hitting Rob. "I've already been shot! Are you trying to kill me?" She screamed out, forgetting that this probably wasn't the best time to be engaging in a discussion with Mick.

"Help me!" Mick screamed out just as he was about to overpower her. Rob ran and kicked the man in the head. He groaned, but continued with his wrestling. "Hit him again you weakling!" Mick screamed out again, knowing that one of the things Rob hated being called was a weakling. Rob mustered up most of her draining energy and kicked again. He went limp and Mick grabbed the gun before standing next to Rob. "Oh great, now here the cavalry comes. And you do realize that you could have kicked the gun out of his hands." Rob glared at her and breathed heavily. She looked to the side and noticed that most of the police officers were there, including their fathers.

"The gun could have gone off again. Considering I had already gotten shot once and almost again I decided against it. Sue me."

"We need an EMT here!" Someone screamed as they reached the scene. H gently took the gun away from Mick as Ryan sat Rob down. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked her, still finding it hard to believe that he had just found out he had a kid and then she almost died basically in front of him.

"Tis but a scratch." Rob said with a smile that mixed together a grimace. Ryan glanced at her while waving his hand for the two EMT's to come check her over.

"Dude! Did you seriously just quote Monty Python?" Mick rolled her eyes in a dramatic manner.

"Yes. OW! Do you even know what you are doing?" She turned her attention to what looked like to be a trainee. "Stop just stop. Just insert the IV into my right hand since my left side is covered in blood. In case you haven't noticed I got shot and you really don't want to put an IV on the same side that the injury is on."

"You are being a bit of a jerk right now. And you fail at life, why would you quote Monty Python?" Mick said as she watched the scene unfold. Rob kept flapping the trainee away.

"Bitch. Ok seriously if you don't know how to put in an IV then let your boss or even me do it. Ok? And don't hate on Python, you know you love it too. Wait when did I become Dean?" She ground out staring at the poor kid like she was the devil. He walked away and got his boss who was talking to H about the unconscious shooter. She still didn't have her IV in. The two walked away from H and grabbed the stretcher from the ambulance. They walked over to the girls with slow steps.

"Sorry about her. We've both been hospitalized many times. I'm clumsy and she's just danger prone. What you know it's true! And you are totally Dean, you both have the same attitude, same getting yourself into deadly situations, among others. I'm more like Sam. I still get into dangerous situations, but don't end up as badly injured as you." Mick said when Rob glared at her as they tried to get her to lay down on the stretcher.

"Well yea, and you totally need me to bail you out more. Did I just say totally? God I sound like a valley girl. Hey! I have two legs and I'm going to use them. I got shot in the shoulder, it doesn't mean I can't walk or anything." Rob said as she climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat down on the table giving all three her best pointed glare.

"You don't always bail me out." Mick whispered, but knew it was the truth in certain cases, well most cases.

"Ma'am I need you to lie down." The trainee said in a voice that was a couple octaves higher than his usual voice. Mick really hoped that the kid wouldn't pee himself. Knowing their luck it was probably the kids first day, probably first call. Then, she felt immense pity, the kid would never forget his very first call, let alone first GSW call, and have to be reminded of Rob. Now she loved her like a sister, but having Rob as a patient would be a whole different story.

"Ma'am" Rob was cut off by Mick slapping her hand across her mouth. She gave a little encouraging smile to the kid.

"Shut up. Let the poor kid do his job." Mick released her hand and sat across from Rob in the ambulance. She pointed her finger at her, clearly indicating her thought process of 'you move an inch and you will face my wrath'.

"Need to check your blood pressure." The trainee said. He started to put on the cuff before he realized that not only did he have it on inside out, but was trying to put it upside down. He quickly set the cuff on the right way and allowed the machine to do its job. After a few seconds the machine beeped and he wrote a few numbers down on the chart.

"Ready back there? Miss we really do need you to lie down now. Are you staying riding with her or is one of the officers going to? They still have to take statements." The head EMT said.

"We are ready ma'am. I'm going to stay with her and the officers can just meet us there. Now Rob lay down." Rob rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. H and Ryan stood at the back of the ambulance just staring at the two. "See you guys there." Mick said and shut the doors. Ryan and H stood there for a few seconds, both processing the information that they had gathered in a five-minute span. Effectively they knew one thing, when it came to understanding these two, they were monumentally screwed.

"I just have one question. Who the hell are Sam and Dean? And why are they comparing each other to them?" Ryan asked as he and H walked towards the employee parking lot, leaving Eric and Natalia deal with the crime scene. H got into the driver's seat and Ryan climbed into the passenger's.

"No clue." After a brief pause he turned towards Ryan, the keys in his hands dangling right next to the ignition. "Kyle doesn't know."

"We'll tell him when we get there. H my daughter was just shot so drive!" Ryan grit out, his worry finally showing through his worry-free façade.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Sorry that this took so long to be updated. Life got in the way again. Like I've said before this chapter probably sucks. Oh well, enjoy.**

* * *

"We will be at the hospital shortly. Please lay back down so when we come to a complete stop at the hospital we can just wheel you out easily." The trainee said, still trying to take control.

"I do have two feet you know. I can walk and Mick can bring in the IV next to me or I can carry it with my other hand. Why must I ride on the stretcher?" Rob said after a few minutes of pure silence, where she actually let the trainee do his job.

"It's procedure ma'am." The older EMT who was driving said, attempting to placate Rob before she went on another tangent.

"Screw procedure. Yes, I have been shot, but I am not an invalid." Rob made an attempt to sit up, but was restrained by Mick with one hand. She shook her finger at her as if to say 'naughty-naughty'. They hit a bump which caused Rob to hiss in pain and Mick to bring her fingers to her temples. She massaged vigorously in attempt to ward off the oncoming headache. _'Stupid adrenaline rush'_ she thought bitterly before turning her attention back to Rob who was still wincing a bit.

"Rob, my adrenaline rush has basically come down, and I have a major headache so could you do me a big favor and keep your ass lying down. Or I swear to God I will not only full name you in front of everyone I can find at the hospital, but also tell embarrassing stories. How about I tell these two nice people the story of you and Mrs. Warner shopping?" Mick said after a minute, an evil smile started to spread across her face.

"No! There will be no story telling. WHAT SO EVER! These two already know my full name. So your threat is useless to them, I mean considering that's normally what EMT's do when bringing a patient in the ambulance. They get the background information. We've ridden in too many ambulances and have been in the hospital too many times for you to forget that. Now what's wrong? Did you hit your head too hard? Your threats are usually ten times worse than telling stories." Rob asked. Mick gave her a strange look, but didn't answer right away. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Are you Oprah now? Oh and kid, just ignore her that's what I normally do whenever she goes off on a tangent or is bitching about something." Mick asked laughing at the facial expression Rob had on her face.

"I'm trying to be nice to you and you're being a dick. I'm the one who was shot here, and being threatened by you, so ehhhhhhhhhh." Rob stuck her tongue out at Mick and was just about to blow a raspberry in her face when the ambulance came to a stop.

"Ready ma'am?" The trainee said as the doors opened. Rob opened her mouth to speak, but Mick placed a hand over it.

"She's ready. And she will be staying on this stretcher unless instructed otherwise. Ewwww, did you seriously just lick my hand?!" Mick whipped her hand off and started wiping it off on her clothes.

"Well don't stick your damn hand over my mouth or next time I'll bite."

"Kinky." Out of the corner of her eye Rob could see the older EMT shake her head a little at their antics, thinking it was just for show to hide the pain and worry they were both going through. If she only knew of the other antics these two had pulled she would not be just shaking her head. More often than not she would have pissed herself.

They were led through two sets of double doors and down the ramp to the emergency room. A nurse and the on-call physician came running over. "This the GSW?" Rob opened her mouth to speak, but was on the end of a very nasty glare from Mick.

"Yup. Name is Robin Eion Heffron. Age 16, blood pressure is 170/78, heart rate is 130 bpm, temperature is 99.9, and respirations are at 20." The trainee listed off the numbers quickly and efficiently. He seemed to be getting a better hold of himself, and was listening to Mick's advice.

"Miss Heffron, my name is Dr. Lam and this is Cameron one of our best nurses here. We will take great care of you. And who might you be?" Dr. Lam said after shaking Rob's unaffected hand. She turned briefly towards Mick before gesturing into an empty room.

"Mickayla Taylor. Please call me Mick. I'm her best friend and also witness to the crime. Speaking of the crime, two crime scene investigators will be here. We kinda just left them behind before they took our statements."

"The two also happen to be our fathers…. Who we just met today. We meet our fathers and then I get shot. Perfect day don't ya think?" Rob snarkily asked. Dr. Lam laughed and nodded. Before she could ask Rob jumped off the stretcher and onto the bed. She smiled at Mick who in turn did a face-palm.

"Any pain at all when you did that?" Cameron asked as Dr. Lam and himself pulled on their gloves. Rob nodded and was flicked on the back of the head.

"Did you seriously just flick me? What the hell is the matter with you today? I'm already injured; do I need to be injured anymore?" She glared at Mick.

"Tell the truth. You know I know when you're not telling the truth. Did I just quote psych almost?" Mick asked with a laugh as her eyes started getting heavier and heavier.

"Well it is an amazing show. Dude sit down and rest before you collapse on your feet. I'm already going to be admitted here. They do not need both of us in the hospital together." Rob said before turning her attention back to Dr. Lam and Cameron. Cameron handed Dr. Lam a pair of scissors before stripping off his gloves and making sure Mick got settled down. He grabbed a vital tree and attached a BP cuff to her arm. After a minute he took it off writing down the numbers and then grabbed a thermometer. He handed it to Mick and she politely stuck it underneath her tongue. The machine beeped. He gave her a smile before going back over to Dr. Lam assessing the wound over her shoulder.

"I'm not in shock; see I don't have a blanket. I'm just coming off an adrenaline high. Worry about danger-prone Daphne over there."

"Now we're back to this argument again. I am not Daphne, you are just as danger-prone as I am. Now, how's the wound looking?" Rob said trying to not start another argument with Mick.

"Through and through. Minimal damage. Just going to need a small surgery to fix some tears, but you'll be free to go after a day or two." Dr. Lam said after her brief examination. "Cameron here will take you up to X-Ray just to make sure. Mick you will stay down here and rest." Dr. Lam said as she walked out of the room. Cameron grabbed the tray of instruments and the soiled gauze briefly walking out of the room. He walked back in with a wheelchair and a pitcher of water. He gave the water to Mick and brought the chair next to the bed.

"Sorry. Hospital rules states that all emergency patients must ride in a wheelchair. Especially if they've been shot." He stated as he helped her off the bed and into the wheelchair. Rob hissed as her back made contact with the wheelchair, so she scooted forward a bit. "We will be back in about 20 minutes so try to make yourself comfortable and I expect that pitcher to be half empty or at least a quarter empty." He said pointing to Mick with a smile as he wheeled Rob out of the room. Mick sighed at the peace and quiet. She took sips from the pitcher, loving the way the water quenched her thirst. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the first two minutes of silence, just drinking her water and keeping her eyes closed, her headache starting to dissipate. Footsteps echoed down the hall and stopped in the room. She opened her eyes and saw the two worried looking men in front of her.

"Hi."


End file.
